Requiem: Claymore&Shinobi
by DragonKnightRyu
Summary: Trapped in a new world Ryu Hisanaga ANBU Black Ops Commander must survive where Demons are commonplace throughout the world. OC/Miria, Raki/Clare, Rating may change
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I in no way shape or form own Naruto or Claymore, If I did I would not be writing fanfiction, I would hire goons to do so.

"Talking"

'_Thinking_'

"**Demon/Summon/Youma Talking**"

'_**Demon/Summon/Youma thinking**_'

Prologue

_Konoha/Oto Border, Valley of the End._

Two figures stood across from one another on top of two statues, one was of the Shodai(1) hokage Hirashima Senju while the other was his rival Madara Uchiha, each of the two standing on the statues were gauging each others' current status. It was not a good prognosis.

One of the two, a blond haired, blue eyed male with whisker like marks on his face, he was currently wearing the standard jonins outfit with a black cloak that had orange flames at the bottom with the Kanji for Rokudaime on the back and had a metal plate with a leaf engraved onto it tied to his forehead by a long black cloth with the tails fluttering out behind him, had multiple lacerations on his body as well as several cases of internal bleeding and quite a few broken ribs, plus the fist sized hole in his shoulder wasn't helping much either.

His opponent, a black haired teen with red eyes with a pupil the shape of an eight pointed star, he was wearing a loose grey kimono top with slightly loose black pants and had a purple rope around his waist, wasn't fairing much better either as he had Internal bleeding, multiple broken bones including but not limited to: several ribs, one femur, a cracked shin and heel.

Unknown to either of them there was one more figure off to the side watching them but obviously restraining himself from interfering the fight. It was a male with brown hair and some of the oddest eyes you will ever see(And considering that there is an entire clan that looks like it's blind, another clan that can man make their eyes red with commas and another individual that has ripples for eyes that's saying something.) the right was jade green with golden flecks while the other was gold with green flecks and had a trio of scars going downwards across that eye. He was currently wearing a black muscle shirt with a woodland green armored plate over his heart and right shoulder along with bandaged wrapped arms and hands, he was also wearing woodland cameo pants and black combat boots and had on a tan cloak that covered the majority of his body and wore a similar plate as the blonde but tied his to his bicep and had shorter ends. Did I mention that he was also armed to the teeth with _many_ different weapons, such as two tanto's, one on each shoulder handle facing down, a katana on his lower back with the handle coming out on the right side, two bladed tonfas on his thighs and topping it off were two knuckle blades, a parting gift from a friend named Asuma, he covered his entire body from the neck down with a tan clock that had a hood on it to cover his head.

The blond suddenly spoke up from his position "Sasuke! Give it up, you've killed Itachi, Danzo, the elders that ordered your clans death, what more do you want!" he pleaded desperately only for Sasuke to scoff.

"I won't stop until Konoha is razed to the ground, you included Naruto!" he shouted back in rage "I will make them feel the same pain I did! Only then will I stop!"

Naruto only sighed in defeat as he started gathering sage chakra turning his eyes toad like with red mascara-like marking around them and started charging his finishing move, the rasengan(2) while Sasuke formed three handseals and gathered lighting into the palm of his hand before adding the chakra remaining from his cursed seal turning it black and intoned "Yami Chidori(3)."

Leaping at each other they clashed their techniques together in a monumental explosion. Frowning the spectator saw that something was wrong, the clash five years ago when they were 13 was nothing like this '_What the hell is going on?_' the man wondered.

In the black sphere that surrounded the two battling combatants they both realized that something was definitely going wrong as they could feel something dragging at them '_Kyuubi what the fuck is going on?_' Naruto asked his tenant desperately.

"**You're getting dragged into a black hole kit get the fuck out of there not even I know what will happen if we get sucked in!**" the Kyuubi replied in equal desperation.

Gritting his teeth Naruto quickly grabbed the Uchiha avenger and with a mighty heave he threw the confused Sasuke clear of the dimensional black hole '_*Sigh*Even in the end I still have to watch out for my '_friends_' don't I?_' he asked himself rhetorically with a roll of his eyes.

He heard the Kyuubi snort from inside the cage "**Maybe, but that is one of the very few things I respect about ya Gaki, so Cheers to a good life.**"

"Heh, Cheers and goodbye." Naruto said calmly.

"Not for you Bro!" a voice said startling Naruto, turning his head he saw his oldest ally and friend.

"Ryu what in the name of all that's holy are you doing?" Naruto barked at him as Ryu grinned and grabbed him.

"Saving the Rokudaime's ass, what does it look like?" Ryu retorted as he threw Naruto away "And maybe I will go to where _she_ is."

Naruto's eyes widened as he was thrown clear of the black hole and grunted as he impacted with the statue of the Shodai. Looking up is eyes widened in horror as the tear closed forever taking his Brother of all but blood from this world.

_One week Later, Konohagakure_

Naruto stood in front of a throng of people, beside him was an empty casket with a picture of Ryu on top of it and a bouquet of white roses in front of the picture. Each person there was wearing black as a symbol of mourning, stepping forward Naruto spoke up "As you all know we are gathered here today to pay our respects to Ryu Hisanaga, ANBU black ops commander and the last of the Hisanaga clan. Ryu was an old and dear friend of mine who stood beside me through many battles watching my back, I know that I owe him my life today for without him I surely would have died many times." Naruto sighed and wiped his eyes "Ryu leaves behind him a legacy that will be remembered for ages to come as Ryu no Raijin(4), the Doragon Sannin(5) and finally Ryu no Fuin(6). Rest in peace old friend and I hope you find peace."

Naruto stepped away as the casket began to lower itself beside a second grave with the name Yugito Nii Hisanaga engraved on the tombstone, and over at the memorial stone one Kakashi Hatake engrave Ryu's name upon it with a cup of sake resting on the stone as an offering.

OoOoOo

_Unknown Location_

Ryu floated through a completely white space looking around him curiously he could see absolutely nothing "Am I dead, because if this is heaven than I thought there would be fountains of sake with hot naked women all over the place." He mused out loud not expecting an answer.

So to his surprise a voice actually answered "No you are not dead," the voice was feminine with a mix of sensuality and humor in it, Looking around again he turned to see a women with long black hair that went to her waist framing sensual green eyes and was wearing crimson red old style samurai chest armor without the shoulder armor and had the symbol of the sun emblazoned on her well endowed chest "You are at a point between life and death, it is a testament to your will that you are at this point, most die within seconds of entering a dimensional tear."

Ryu raised an eyebrow and grin "I _knew_ I was right, Ero-sennin owes me 50 ryou now," he said and shifted his position to where it looked like he was sitting cross legged and rested his chin on his hand "I always knew that there had to be other dimensions. Although, present company excluded, this one leaves a lot to be desired." He then pulled a bottle of sake from one of the many seals on the inside of his clock and opened it taking a swig from it he then offered it to the women in front of him who shook her head with an amused smirk.

"No this is not the dimension you are travelling to, merely the crossroads between dimensions," she corrected "I must say, Ryu Hisanaga, I have watched you life up to this point and have found it quite interesting."

Ryu narrowed his eyes and dropped his lazy demeanor "Than I'm afraid you have me at a disadvantage miss..."

The women smirked "I am the goddess of the sun Amaterasu." She announced making Ryu blink and take a look into his sake bottle.

"Wonderful," he muttered "Someone spiked my sake, AGAIN!"

Amaterasu narrowed her eyes in anger and suddenly black flames surrounded Ryu, but instead of panicking like she intended him to do he instead unwrapped his left hand revealing a complicated sealing array and called out "Fuinjutsu: Fuuka Houin(7)" and absorbed the black flames and rewrapped his hand. "Okay you got my attention so now what?" He asked all humor gone from his voice and body.

Amaterasu blinked at him and sighed "Sorry I kind of get annoyed when someone questions my divinity." She said "Anyways I'm here to give you a little information on the world you're going to. It is similar to your world in a couple of manners, the spoken language is the same as yours and the majority of the population is human." She smirked "There is a twist however as there are creatures called yoma that feed off the innards of humans. An organization has found a way to combat them by sealing yoma into the bodies of young females creating half-human, half-yoma hybrids."

"So what I'm hearing is; no rest for the wicked right?" Ryu asked rhetorically rolling his eyes and folded his arms "Still thanks for the warning."

Amaterasu snorted "Good luck," she said "Oh, and Yugito says hi and don't be afraid to get involved with someone again."

Ryu blinked away some tears and nodded "Thank you." He whispered as he vanished.

The sun goddess smirked as he vanished before her eyes widened "Shit I forgot to tell him another shinobi was sent through as well.*Shrugs* Oh well nothing I can do about it now."

_Unknown Desert_

A women sighed as she walked through what seemed like an endless desert for the third day of her trip '_I could just run there,_' she mused to herself as she adjusted the hood of her cloak to better protect her eyes from the sun's glare '_But then again I don't want to be tired when I do get there, it should only be another day of walking._' Sighing again she picked up the pace slightly when she spotted a clump of green signifying an oasis ahead when suddenly an influx of energy caught her attention.

Turning to her right she saw a distortion 50 meters away, about to approach she stopped when she heard "HOLY MOTHER FUCKING SHIT!" coming from the distortion followed by a man flying out and landing at her feet with a groan. Looking back at the distortion she saw it shrink and vanish before her eyes.

"What. The. Fuck?" She questioned before looking at the guy at her feet and sighed. Bending over she grunted as she picked him up and threw him over her shoulder "Damn your heavier than you look."

_Timeskip, Nighttime_

Ryu groaned as he slowly returned to consciousness and took stock of his body '_Weapons, check; clothes, check; cloak, under my head so check; throbbing pain throughout my body, double check; laying on sand, check. Now where am I?_' He slowly opened his eyes and immediately noticed that he was outside, I mean seeing the stars and moon is a pretty good indicator.

"Oh, your awake." A feminine voice stated, turning his head he spotted a women with pale spiky blond hair that went to her shoulders framing silver eyes and wore sliver pauldrons, bracers, skit armor and boots overtop of a two-piece white outfit. The biggest thing Ryu noticed was that she was sitting against a massive claymore stuck into the ground "That's good, now maybe you can tell me why you appeared out of some kind of portal."

"So it wasn't a dream." Ryu muttered as he sat up rubbing the heel of his hand against his eye and sighed "I suppose I should introduce myself then. My name is Ryu Hisanaga former ANBU Black Ops Commander of Konohagakure." He said earning a 'What The Fuck Does That Mean?' look from the women across from him. He smirked "What that means is I can kill a target without leaving any evidence and that I'm a force to be reckoned with in outright combat. And as you most likely have guessed at this point I'm not from your world or your dimension."

The women stared in blank shock at the man before shaking her head at him "Y'know if I didn't see the evidence myself I would've just dropped you off at an Asylum." She stated "So your an assassin pretty much right?"

Ryu nodded "Assassin, bodyguard, police, you name it we do it," he clarified "Hell I had a mission where they had me hawking wares on the street once. Hell the genins do nothing but chores pretty much. Each shinobi has a specialization, genjutsu(Illusion Arts), ninjutsu(Ninja Arts), and taijutsu(Hand-to-hand) are the basic ones, than there are offshoots like Kenjutsu(Sword arts) and Fuinjutsu(Sealing Arts). I personally specialize in close combat, fuinjutsu and raiton(lightning) ninjutsus."

"Could you give me an example?" the women asked her curiosity perked.

"Only if you tell me your name first." Ryu countered "And don't worry, I already know about the Yoma and people like yourselves."

The women blinked and looked at him "How do you know if you're not from here?" she asked defensively "And how did you know I was a half-breed"

Ryu snorted and looked off into the distance "I had an interesting encounter with a god." He explained "Anyways I could tell your a half-breed because you reek of yokai, and before you ask I knew a few people back home that were similar to you, only they had much more powerful demon sealed inside them. So what is your name?"

"Miria," she answered "I am the current number six of the Organization."

Ryu nodded and stood up "Well Miria-san, I guess I owe you a demonstration know don't I?" Taking a few steps he faced out to the desert and rapidly made some handseals and shouted "Raiton: Raikyu!" Thrusting out his hand he gathered a ball of lightning into it before launching it at a sand dune destroying it.

Miria stared at Ryu in utter shock "That's amazing." She whispered "I never knew such a thing was even possible."

"It normally isn't," Ryu amended as he sat back down across from Miria "Only those who can manipulate chakra, the combined force of our spiritual and physical energies, can use ninjutsu, genjutsu and fuinjutsu."

Miria nodded her understanding "So, do you know how to get back?" she asked curiously.

Ryu snorted "It's not very likely," he said with a hint of sadness "There are so many dimensions and alternate realities out there that it would be near impossible to return, besides, that world holds to many bad memories for me."

"So what do you plan on doing then?"

Ryu looked at Miria speculatively and shrugged "I think I'll follow you around for a bit." He answered "You interest me, and I know next to nothing about this world, so..." he trailed off as she nodded.

"Alright, I'll be leaving in the morning so I hope you'll be ready." She said with a smirk causing Ryu to snort as he lied back onto his folded up cloak using it as a pillow.

"So long as you're ready Miria-san." He replied with a grin of his own before he fell asleep.

OoOoOo

1-Shodai: First, Founder

2- Rasengan: Spiraling Sphere: A-class assassination jutsu created by the Yondaime.

3- Yami Chidori: Darkness 1000-Birds: A-ranked assassination jutsu created by Kakashi than later improved by Sasuke

4- Ryu no Raijin: Ryu the Thunder God

5- Doragon Sannin: Dragon Sage

6- Ryu no Fuin: Ryu of the Seals

7- Fuinjutsu: Fuuka Houin: Sealing art: Fire Sealing Method


	2. Chapter 1: New World, Friends andenemies

Disclaimer: I do not Naruto or Claymore. So please refrain yourselves from suing me.

"Talking"

'_Thinking_'

"**Demon/Summon/Youma Talking**"

'_**Demon/Summon/Youma thinking**_'

Chapter One: New World, New Friends, New Enemies

_Two Week After Ryu's Arrival, Minor Village, Village Hall_

"But Mayor," A random villager called out "Several people have died in the last week, what are we going to do about it?"

The mayor sighed, his village living in fear, several people had been found dead with their guts removed and the body obviously eaten, the work of a Youma. "I have called for one of _them_ they should arrive today."

There were several sharp intakes of air from some of the villagers "A-are you serious Mayor?" A villager asked fearfully "Calling for one of _those_?"

The mayor sighed as he rested his arms on the table in front of him "What other choice do we have, we regular humans cannot sense the Youma as they hide in human flesh," he stated "Only _they_, the silver eyed witches can sense _and_ kill them." He sighed deeply "We have no choice but to rely on them."

The villagers gathered in the city hall muttered amongst themselves fearfully until someone burst into the room "We've spotted her down the road mayor," the messenger said hurriedly "She should be here in a few minutes."

_With Miria and Ryu_

"Is that the town ahead?" Ryu asked as the pair walked down the road with Ryu having his hood up covering the top half of his face to hide his eyes, especially after the reaction he had gotten when he walked into the first town in this world, the only thing that kept the town from attacking him was Miria's presence and the fact he kept his weapons close at hand, and had a bladed bow and quiver of arrows over his right shoulder and on his left hip respectively.

"Yes it is." Miria confirmed as she casted a sidelong look at the man beside her "Will you remain there?"

Ryu shrugged "We'll see," he answered "Although it's highly unlikely that I would be able to live anywhere but on the road with the last reaction I got."

Miria raised an eyebrow "They would believe me if I said that you weren't a Youma as my kind can sense them." She offered making Ryu give out a dark chuckle.

"You know very little of human nature don't you?" he asked roughly "They would be always suspicious, suspicion breeds rumors, rumors breed contempt, and contempt breeds hatred, than they will act upon their hatred forcing me to take action to defend myself and creating fear and more anger." He lowered the hood some more with his mouth a thin line "I have seen it before back home with the people that are similar to your kind, we called them Jinchuriki, the power of human sacrifice, people believed them to be the demons they imprisoned, creating hatred of them, that led the civilians to giving them a hard life, beatings, jacking up the price of the necessities of living, even raping." the last part was ground out as a snarl causing Miria to look at him in shock he raised his hood enough for her to see his eyes turned ice cold in anger "My wife was a jinchuriki," he admitted "She was raped when she was only four, the bastards that did got away scot free because it was tried by a civilian court." His eyes narrowed slightly before he took a deep breath and forced his body to relax as he drew the hood back down "Still, she didn't let that stop her, she was a very happy person despite her past and I did everything I could to make sure she remained happy."

"You talk of her in a past tense," Miria stated "Don't you with to return to her?"

Ryu chuckled sadly "Unfortunately I was unable to protect her from the people that sought the demons that the jinchurikis contained." He sighed before giving a small smile "But that is a story for another time as we are just about to enter the town."

Miria smiled softly at him as they walked into the village through the throng of villagers that had gathered at the entrance, each one of them was staring in awe at the blond hybrid as she strode into the village with Ryu slightly behind her and to her right "Such a warm welcome," Ryu muttered "Really no need to do all this for us."

Miria had use all of her will power to keep her face impassive and not snort at Ryu's comment and chose to focus straight ahead and head straight to the town hall at the center of the village. Upon their arrival they noticed that a crowd had gathered already and where whispering to each other, no doubt about the arrival of Miria. "Who is that with the Claymore?" Ryu heard a village lady whisper to the women standing next to her "He doesn't look like one."

"Claymores aren't males you fool," one of the other women whispered "Maybe he's some kind of servant or something."

Ryu rolled his eyes and turned his attention back to walking forward and entered the town hall with Miria, he gave the hall a sweep for any exits, hiding places and ambush points, yep, paranoid, not at all, before settling his hidden gaze onto the mayor who was extremely nervous at that point being under Miria's emotionless gaze "W-welcome to our humble village Claymore-san," the mayor stuttered out "Thank you for answering our request."

Miria only tilted her head slightly in acknowledgement to his welcome "What can you tell me of the killings?" she asked brusquely.

The mayor sighed sadly "There have been around seven deaths and four people have gone missing in the last few weeks," he explained "The one's that we found had their guts eaten."

"Who are the missing?" Ryu asked softly causing the mayor to jerk in surprise as if he hadn't noticed Ryu, which he probably hadn't.

"W-who are you?" the mayor asked narrowing his eyes at Ryu whose stance was one of a person rolling their eyes, which he was.

"A traveler repaying a debt to this lady here." Ryu explained irritated at the mayor as he gave a small wave in Miria's direction "Now answer the question."

The mayor looked a little startled at his proclamation but answered nonetheless "I was a family, a married couple and their two children, they went missing a week before the attacks."

Miria nodded as she processed the information grateful that her companion had asked that question because she didn't think of it "Where is their house at?" she asked pointedly.

"The west side of town near the outskirts, it's been abandoned since the family went missing." The mayor supplied.

Miria gave a shot nod before turning on her heel and leaving with Ryu close behind. Once they were clear of the major crowds Ryu spoke up "So are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"That the missing 'family' are Youma? Then yes." Miria confirmed "Thank you for asking about the family, I never even thought of that."

Ryu chuckled "I've learned to trust my gut about certain things," he said " if I didn't I would be dead right now."

Miria chuckled softly before turning serious "We're here." She said as the two of them stopped in front of an average looking house, however to the pair they could feel the aura of Yokai surrounding the place Miria narrowed her eyes "They went east from here," she stated and turned to Ryu who was frowning in thought "What is it?"

"I'm just wondering about their actions," he said "Like why give up their cover before the murders."

Miria shrugged "It's common knowledge that my kind are the only ones who can sense the Youma," she explained "So people are forced to hire us to deal with them. There are humans who can kill Youmas, however they cannot find them when the Youma are disguised as humans putting them at a disadvantage."

Ryu nodded his understanding as he followed Miria as she tracked the Youmas eastwards out of the town to a small mountainous region "The trail leads into the mountains I suppose?" Ryu asked with a raised eyebrow his hood down now that they were out of the village.

Miria nodded as she turned to him "Stay here, I'll be-" she began only to be interrupted.

"Ah! Not happening" Ryu said wagging a finger in denial "I was being honest back there when I said that I owed you and I intended on repaying that debt, besides I'm a shinobi, I'm _supposed_ to put myself in life threatening situations, it's in the job description."

Miria looked at Ryu blankly as he grinned at her with an amused twinkle in his eye before she shook her head "I should put you into a mental institution." She stated as he laughed.

"There is an old saying about shinobi, the more insane we are, the stronger we are," he quoted before gaining a reminiscent smile "For example, one of my old sensei's was always reading a porno and is chronically late by three hours, but he was considered one of the top ninjutsu specialists of the village next to the Sandaime Hokage, then there was a pair who were always shouting at the top of their lungs about the 'FLAMES OF YOUTH!' and always wore green spandex _body_ suits," he gave a small shiver "but they were _masters_ of taijutsu and no one could match their speed except the legendary Raijin(1)."

Miria raised an eyebrow "Raijin?" she asked in amusement "There was someone named Raijin?"

Ryu gave off a low chuckle "It was his nickname in the bingo books, bounties pretty much, that was the name of his ultimate technique, it was an amazing thing to see, one minute he was there the next minute he's half a country away. Anyways, You have no need to worry about me, even if they get close I have a few _tricks_ up my sleeve for them."

"Fine than" Miria relented with a sigh "But don't come crying to me if you get your ass killed."

Ryu simply grinned as he pulled his bow off his shoulder and place an arrow on the string "Aye Aye Taicho(2)."

Giving a nod Miria began to lead the way through the mountains following the faint trail of Yokai picking their way through the mountains at a hard pace, Miria had to admit the the shinobi certainly was able to keep up just fine with despite the hard pace she was setting while he eyed the surrounding area warily "Do you feel that?" he asked suddenly surprising Miria.

"Feel what?" she asked in confusion as she looked back at him.

"Like we're being watched." he stated before suddenly whirling and firing off an arrow into the rock crevice causing a young teen to fall out in shock landing in a heap, she was about thirteen with dirty blonde hair that went to her waist with dirty, but tanned skin, she wore clothing that was in rough shape, her shirt barely kept her modesty while her pants were hanging on by a mere thread, her body showed the signs of living in the wild with random scars littering her body showed signs of abuse, the oddest part about her were the golden yellow eyes that stared at the pair in a mixture of fear and awe. "Now what do we have here?" Ryu asked curiously with a raised eyebrow and shot a questioning look to Miria who looked surprised and suspicious.

"It's faint, but she has Yokai in her." She answered reaching for the hilt of her claymore only for Ryu to stop her.

"I know that, but there's more," he said freezing her in place "Look deeper than the surface, The Yokai is merging with her Chakra, that is why it is so weak." Looking over to the girl who was looking increasingly more nervous as she looked between the two "and look at her, would a Youma really allow that kind of abuse to happen to it?"

Miria eyed the girl who was clearly afraid for herself as she began to present the smallest target possible "No, they wouldn't," she relented with a sigh "Than how do you suggest that she has Yokai than, she isn't one of my kind."

Ryu grunted in assent and walked up to the teen slowly with a reassuring smile on his face and knelt down next to her and raised her face to meet her eyes, the teen's expression slackened in shock when she saw his eyes, Ryu turned back to Miria with a questioning look "Has your organization ever done experiments with interbreeding Youma and Humans, or even you half breeds?" he asked seriously.

Miria shook her head negatively "No, they deemed it too dangerous to attempt." She answered "Why?"

Ryu glanced back the girl who had adopted a dejected look on her face "Because you're looking at a pure half-breed, not like you where it was sealed into you, but she was born with it." He explained shocking Miria, turning back to the girl he gently placed a hand on her shoulder and frowned as she flinched "Do you have a name girl?" he asked gently, his voice soothing and calming.

"L-Lynn." The girl answered fearfully shivering slightly her eyes darting around looking for an escape.

"Lynn-chan," he said quietly "We will not hurt you, we have intention of it. Can you tell us who hurt you? Was it the villagers?" Lynn shook her head rapidly her hair flying out wildly around her "Lynn-chan, it's alright you can tell us, we will not allow anyone to harm you."

"Ryu!" Miria suddenly shouted in warning as a sudden burst of Yokai alerted her to a threat nearby.

Quickly reacting Ryu grabbed Lynn and instinctively used kawamari(3) to replace himself with a pile of stones nearby getting them out of the way of a dozen 'finger spears' from a couple of Youma that had attempted to them. Three Youma leapt into the area they struck as they growled at the trio "**Move human,**" one of them growled "**We want the girl, move now and we won't eat you.**"

Ryu narrowed his eyes as he stood protectively in front of the shaking Lynn, dropped his bow and arrows and drew out the pair of trench knives that Asuma had given to him and took up a defensive stance staring down the Youma "Don't move Lynn." Ryu reassured "I will not allow them to hurt you."

Miria had her Claymore out the minute she sensed the Youma and struck quickly without hesitation slicing one of the Youma's in half before the other two split up, one attacking Miria and the other heading for Lynn ignoring Ryu.

Ryu smirked coldly as he watched the Youma approach at speeds that most chunin would have trouble following and leapt forward shocking the Youma with his speed and struck out with his knife striking out at the neck looking like he missed, but his smirk never fading. The Youma stopped suddenly his eyes wide in shock "**W-what a-are you?**" The Youma whispered fearfully.

"The dead need not know." Ryu stated emotionlessly as blood spurted out of the Youma's neck as the head fell to the ground before he glanced towards Miria who flicked the blood off of her Claymore as she strode towards him and Lynn who was staring in awe at Ryu.

Ryu turned back to Lynn and knelt in front of her "Are you alright?" he asked softly "Are you hurt anywhere?"

Lynn slowly shook her head no as she continued to stare at Ryu and Miria in surprise "T-thank you, f-for saving me." She stuttered out nervously bowing her head. She flinched when Ryu placed a hand on top of her head and slightly ruffled her hair with a smile.

He turned his head to Miria "Are there more?" he asked quietly with steel in his eyes.

Miria shook her head slightly "Not nearby, there are more north though." She said.

Ryu nodded and turned back to Lynn "Lynn-chan," he whispered softly raising her chin up a little "We are going to kill the rest of the monsters, will you be alright by yourself until we return?" Lynn looked between the concerned Ryu and the emotionless Miria and hesitantly nodded. "Are you hungry at all?" he asked gently as he reached into his cloak and pulled out a bag off beef jerky "May not be the easiest to chew, but it helps with the hunger."

Lynn hesitantly took the bag and opened it taking out one of the strips of beef and gave it an experimental nibble before she started devouring the strip. Ryu chuckled and stood up and turned to Miria "Ready?" he asked stretching a bit.

Miria nodded and led Ryu off at a run that he easily match. Turning her head slightly Miria appraised her companion, he was tightly gripping his knives so much so that his knuckles where turning white from the strain. She wasn't all to surprised that he took down one of the Youma's, having seen him give a jutsu demonstration and the fact that his entire body spoke of a trained soldier that has seen the worst a war has to offer, the thing she was curious about however, how he killed the Youma "How did you kill that Youma?" she asked suddenly "I saw you miss his neck. Yet you beheaded him."

Ryu grinned ruefully and pulled out his knuckle blades and channeled wind chakra through them covering them in a thin green aura that shaped itself around the knife "Wind chakra is amazing at cutting through things." He said as he extended the wind blade before retracting them and slipping them away into a seal in his cloak "Damn useful for surprising your opponents."

Miria nodded at his explanation and filed it away for future references and turned back to tracking the last few Youma "We're here." She announced a few minutes later coming to a halt in front of an old looking manor.

"Damn, resale must be a bitch." Ryu commented as the pair looked up. Miria snorted with an amused smirk as the pair walked up to the house, Ryu grinned and kicked the door in and strode through with Miria right behind confronting a pair of Youma in front of them "Knock Knock, Avon calling." Ryu announced with a grin as he pulled out his trench knives while Miria grabbed her claymore while stifling a laugh at the same time.

The Youma lunged forward one going for each of them the one going for Ryu smirked as he ran at him at what the average human would perceive as a blur only for Ryu to smirk and disappear the moment the Youma struck out and reappear behind the Youma inserting his wind charged knife right where the heart would be piercing straight through to the other side only to be surprised when the Youma swung back and smashed Ryu into the wall with his knives flying away. "Ouch." Ryu groaned as he pulled himself out of said wall before ducking under several of the Youma's finger spears before rolling out of the way and forming a few handseals "Raiton: Gian!(4)" He intoned before Gathering his chakra to his mouth and exhaling a large bolt of lightning blasting the Youma back killing it.

Miria had quickly dispatched her opponent and turned to help Ryu in time to see him breathing out lightning from his mouth. Staring at him for a minute she shook her head and filed the instance under 'Freaky As Hell Shit' section in her head that was beside the 'Stuff I Do _NOT_ Want To Even Think About' and her repressed memories. "C'mon," she said "The last one appears to be in the basement. It's masking its signature so it's hard to get a good reading."

Ryu nodded his understanding and put away his knives and drew out his katana instead. They were just about to enter the basement when the floor beneath them suddenly exploded upward throwing the pair back revealing the last Youma they were hunting for, only he was different from the other Youma they had been fighting, he was a she for one thing, and she looked more like a dragon than anything for another. "**Well well, what do we have here.**" The awakened one drawled as she looked at the two.

"Fuck, an awakened one." Miria hissed "One of the Organizations warriors that lost control of their Yokai and became a Youma."

Ryu narrowed his eyes at her explanation and gripped his katana tighter as he felt out the creatures Yokai '_Feels like she is equivalent to stage-two Gaara(When he is the mini-Shikaku), I'll need to take this seriously and end it quick._' He thought to himself before nodding his readiness to Miria. The pair suddenly blurred as they leapt into action each attacking from different angle hoping to catch the draconic Youma off guard only to be disappointed when said Youma snapped her powerful jaws at Miria while lashing her tail at Ryu who ducked while Miria threw herself back. Snarling Ryu formed a rapid string of handseals and intoned "Fuuton: Kazeryuudan(5)" he intoned as a swirling vortex gathered in front of him and launched forward taking the shape of a Chinese Dragon and slammed into the side of the Youma blasting her through the side of the Manor and outside with the pair in close pursuit. "Fuck." Ryu swore as he saw minimal damage to the Youma "That was my strongest Fuuton too."

"Does that mean we can't cut her?" Miria asked nervously remembering what Ryu said about fuuton chakra, she was a hit and run specialist not one of the heavy hitters like Undine or Jean and couldn't take on armored Youma.

"Cut her no," he stated as lightning began to charge in the palm of his hand as strange tattoos began to appear across his body and pulse a bluish-white color "Pierce her yes. Raikiri(6), Kinraiton: Raiinparusu(7)." He intoned as two of his strongest techniques were brought forth. Miria and the Youma stared in shock at him "Be gone." He whispered simply as he vanished at speeds that rivaled Miria's 'Phantom Step' and pierced the Youma straight through the skull before retracting his hand and using it to cut off the demons neck.

"W-what the hell?" Miria asked in shock as he approached her flicking his arm to remove the blood as the tattoos receded from his body.

"Two of my strongest techniques 'Raikiri' is an S-ranked assassination technique, while 'Raiinparusu' is a forbidden raiton jutsu used to enhance the users speed and reduce their reaction time to zero point." He explained calmly as he slid his sword back into its sheath "The first one was taught to me by my sensei and I created the second when I was a genin."

Miria shook her head and created a new file in her head labeled 'Freaky As Hell Shit That Revolves Around Ryu' and filed nearly everything that she has learned about shinobi under it. Sighing she sheathed her Claymore and fell into step beside him as he entered the house again through their newly made entrance "Looking for something?" she asked as they descended into the basement.

"Yeah, notes, records anything relating to the projects that went on here." He answered as he entered through the door at the bottom of the stairs entering a large laboratory like room with several different tables with dead bodies on top of them. Walking over Ryu picked up the clipboard that was attached to the table "Subject 217: Died in Birth(DIB) with the Child, Must look into the possibility of using a Claymore or Female Youma." He read, setting it down he walked over to the next one "Subject 313: DIB, Child survived see attached note, Child was unable to properly balance out Yokai and was terminated at age 5." He frowned as he moved to the next table, this one had a Claymore laying on it, easily noticeable from her dead silver eyes and her pale blond hair "Subject 493: See attached for details on the mother, DIB, Children, twins, lived, Male named Ragnos and was taken by Illiord for future training for his high potential, girl, named Lynn was to be 'repurposed'?" he turned the page to the mothers profile and started reading "Subject 439 was a Claymore created by Illiord due to the fact that we would be unable to hold a Claymore alive for that period of time, Illiord determined that the Subject was equivalent in strength to the current #19." He flipped a couple of more pages "Ragnos displayed a high level of Yokai even from a young age while Lynn did not, Illiord made it clear that Ragnos was to be trained as his weapon while Lynn was to be 'repurposed' for breeding."

Miria paled at that "Was she..?" she started to asked but trailed off.

Ryu shook his head "No, she showed no signs of pregnancy or even following through with the act of sex." He set the clipboard down and pulled out a sealing scroll and began sealing all of the notes and such into the scroll.

"Why are you taking that stuff?" Miria asked suddenly nervous.

"Because I want to go over it later to see if there will be any danger of Lynn awakening like your kind and to make _absolutely_ certain that no one else gets their hands on this." He replied as he began to place explosive notes everywhere "Best we leave now, I'm gonna send this place sky high."

_With Lynn_

Lynn sighed as she hugged her knees closer to her absently toying with the half empty bag of jerky, the man was right it did help with her hunger and settled her meat craving for now. She expanded her senses once more, something her trainer actually complimented her on was he excellent sensing abilities and her ability to sense humans, and traced the path to the two who saved her. She had felt the fight that had ensued when they arrived at her old home and she could feel her trainer, Nylon, life being extinguished following a surge of... something that emanated from the man that gave her the food. She remained where she was after they left because she felt oddly compelled, the man had slightly similar eyes as her as well as the kindness he showed her despite the fact that she was a failure.

She suddenly stiffened when she felt an influx of that strange energy followed by an explosion in the distance looking up she saw a plume of smoke coming from where the manor was with Ryu and Miria appearing a few seconds later with Miria glaring at the laughing Ryu "Don't _ever_ do that again without warning me first." Miria hissed at him as he pulled himself together and walked over to Lynn.

Ryu knelt in front of her and place his hands on her nervous frame "Don't worry, I will not allow anyone harm you again." He stated as he pulled her into a gentle hug causing her to stiffen before she noticed how warm he was and she hesitantly wrapped her thin arms around his neck to return it after a few seconds Lynn began to do something she swore she would never do again 5 years ago, she cried her heart out as Ryu continued to hold her rubbing her back soothingly and humming a soothing tune as she cried herself to sleep. Moving carefully as not to disturb the slumbering hanyo(8) he pulled off his cloak and unsealed a sleeping roll and laid her down only for her to unconsciously tighter her grip around his neck. Shooting a small glare at the giggling Miria he lied down next to the girl and looked down at her gently as he ran his fingers through her hair.

"What will you do?" Miria asked quietly making Ryu sigh gently.

"For now I'll stick with you," he said "I'll be bringing her with me, she needs someone to protect her and train her so that she can protect herself as well."

Miria nodded "Understood," she said "I'll report back to the village and return here."

Ryu smiled softly and nodded before lying back and closing his eyes drifting off to sleep pulling Lynn closer to him and wrapped his arms protectively around her and drifted off into sleep with dreams of blonde haired children with cat-like green, gold fleck eyes.

End Chapter

AN: That took a surprising length of time to write. Please Review and let me know what you think or if you have any questions, concerns, or requests. Also I will soon be making my own Bleach fan fic(NOT A CROSSOVER!). So this is DragonKnightRyu Signing out! *Turns to a group of bound and gagged lawyers* Now let's have some _fun_ *Pulls out a series of instruments that make even Mayuri raise an eyebrow.*

OoOoOo

1- Raijin: Thunder God

2- Taicho- Captain

3- Kawamari- replacement technique

4- Raiton: Gian: Lightning Release: False Darkness

5- Fuuton: Kazeryuudan: Wind release: Wind Dragon Missile

6- Raikiri: Lightning Blade

7- Kinraiton: Raiinparusu: Forbidden Lightning Release: Lightning Impulse

8- Hanyo: Half-demon


End file.
